Riku Kamikaze
Riku Kamikaze (神風陸, Kamikaze Riku) is an ordinary man who processes a mysterious power from his whole body of ice and manipulates Ice to freeze, create on his right hand, cancel all magic power, esper power, and other divine abilities on his left and can control Dragonic Elemental power like Fire to Darkness on his whole body and mind. He's a second protagonist in Toaru Majutsu no Index series and a minor important character in Toaru Kagaku no Railgun series, As a Level 0 Academy City first-year high school student, his point-of-view allows the audience to become acquainted with the mysterious world of Toaru Majutsu no Index, and is mostly involved in the events of its Magic Side. He possesses the mysterious "Multi-Power" on his left and right hand and Dragon Elemental Manipulation on his mind, body, and soul, which is capable of manipulating two powers: cryokinesis and negates all forms of magic, esper powers, and other divine abilities and produce the 7 elements of the dragon from Fire to Darkness. Appearance Riku's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. after defeating the level 5 esper Hollow, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. In Cyro Dragon, in the familiar blue-garbed ninja-like uniform. Cyro Demon has a suit that resembles a snow-based ninja, designed in white with teal highlights. In Elemental Dragon has an orange and white knight version armor suit designed with a dragon flame and orange dragon horns and dragon face on his helmet. Personality Riku is the type that acts before he thinks. He can never just sit around upon seeing someone in a pinch and will go to great lengths to protect or help the person. This he does at great risk to himself, which typically results in him being hospitalized for several days after each confrontation. When fighting seriously against a particularly strong opponent. Though this is only part of Riku's well-meaning nature and kindness. Riku is a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. He has shown a cheerful side, as he often smiles when pleased, or when his friends are happy. Background Riku is the son of Kamikaze Lance and Erika who lives outside of Academy City. During his childhood, he was often seen as a jinx because he always hates his life for being clumsy, stubborn, and misfortune that both his left and right hand creates and he was called "Cyro Myth" by people around him. Once, a bankrupt and superstitious person blamed Riku for his misfortune and stubbornest and tried to stab him. A TV station heard about the incident and tried to make a supernatural show based on Riku, as well as releasing images of him without his family's consent. Because of this, Riku's father sent him to Academy City when Riku graduated from kindergarten, as it was a place where many unique and gifted people lived free from superstition and Riku could be free from the kind of things he had experienced back home. This, however, was somehow a deliberate plot by Aleister Crowley to bring Riku into the City, and one of the most obvious effects of this is the birth of Kazakiri Hyouka out of fear of the Multi-Power of the Cyro Myth of both Power Negation and Cryokinesis. Life in Academy City However, during his time in Academy City as a child, Riku always write letters to his parents of how much he missed them a lot; from there, he determined that even in the city of science, people still treated Riku differently due to his terrible luck and life. According to Tsukuyomi Komoe, Riku used to be a stubborn kid in the past. It is also during this time that Riku discovered both his left and right hands can somehow dispel supernatural powers, specifically the psychic powers used by the students of Academy City and Freeze and Creates with Ice Manipulation. This power, named Multi-Power, was only known by a few of Academy city's high-ups, especially by Aleister Crowley and Heaven Canceller. Since then, Multi-Power that holds the Power Negation and Cryokinesis were secretly held as a power of great importance, despite Riku himself being officially classified as a Level 0. Riku is treated as a precious person by his current high school classmates due to all their bad luck being attracted to him, as shown when they rejoiced upon hearing that Riku forget his homework and forget to turn in his assignments on time. Because of him, they get off lightly from things such as the teachers being annoyed at them for not submitting homework and their assignment that was due today. This is unlike how Riku life was before he entered Academy City, raising the question of whether Multi-Power's power was sealed away sometime between him entering Academy City and the present day, seeing how the bad luck affects Riku alone and his life instead of before when it also influenced the people around him. However, Riku's classmates, mainly the male students, do resent Riku for one thing – his impossibly good luck at getting girls' attention. This is due to many girls sympathizing with Riku's bad life and lucks, and has gotten to the point where Fukiyose Seiri, the only one who is critical of Riku clumsy attitude and Touma's lazy attitude to life, is called the 'Girl of Steel Walls' and 'the girl who is completely wary of Riku and Touma'. Many of Riku's and Touma classmates say, "Though Riku and Touma keep saying he's unlucky, he has the best position," and joke about if nobody can stop Touma and Riku, humanity will end due to him taking all the girls. Riku and Touma met each other and they talk about how their luck comes to the hellish disaster and Riku felt the same way but this time he hates his luck and life because of his clumsiest and his stubbornest attitude of his and they both become friends because of having a similar misfortunes and their luck turned to waste. Surprisingly, Touma and Riku still haven't gotten into a serious romantic relationship even with this kind of female attention. This is possibly due to his friendship with Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce, the latter often joking of supporting Touma and Riku to build a harem that covers every type of fetish imaginable. Touma said he'd break Aogami and Motoharu's fantasies on this topic using his Imagine Breaker and Riku said he can negate any power and manipulate Ice from his left and right hand. Motoharu has named Touma's and Riku's 'ability' to get girls chasing after him without much effort as the Kami-yan disease, and applied this to Stiyl Magnus after hearing about how Stiyl got chased by Tsukuyomi Komoe and couldn't even throw her off easily using the 'Opila' runes. Komoe also once half-seriously said he might have an esper ability (AIM diffusion field) that causes girls to trickle down to him.13 Most people around him, such as Index and Misaka Mikoto, consider it "normal" for him to have girls around him and are usually quick to jump to conclusions about what he's doing (or done). Due to Touma and Riku being a Level 0, he has to take even more make-up lessons than usual as he does not have the required academic achievements. This does not mean that Touma is unintelligent and the same goes to Riku, for being an idiot as on many occasions he has shown quick thinking in combat. Lessar even outright stated that Touma is extremely smart in some aspects but not others except Riku. It is also shown that Touma and Riku at least have a good grasp of physics, being able to calculate the flight path of an HsB-02. Even before the start of the series, Touma and Riku could not ignore someone in trouble and would help people regardless of who they are. Indeed, this is how his life is intertwined with Mitsuari Ayu, Shokuhou Misaki, and Akeno Izanami. Ayu is a girl who was at an impasse in her development as an esper and attempted to commit suicide in Ground Geo on the same day as Touma met Misaki and Riku met Akeno. He and Touma would've been able to save her if not for Touma dropping his cellphone and Riku rude his breakfast when he and Touma ran into Misaki and Akeno. Touma and Riku would later visit Ground Geo as it was the sight of Ayu's suicide attempt and there he and Touma met Misaki and Akeno again, inadvertently preventing her from erasing her own memories out of depression. They would later meet up several times, with Riku giving her a badge. Their relationship could be compared to that which later developed between Riku and Erina — acquaintances that often run into each other in the city. Touma and Riku later protected Misaki and Akeno from Deadlock by using his own body as a shield. The result of this encounter is also quite similar to that of Touma, Riku, and Index, ending with Touma and Riku losing their memories of Misaki and Akeno, though this case is different in that Touma and Riku also received anterograde amnesia specific to her but Riku is much worse than amnesia he also vomit blood while he was at the hospital (any new memories he and Touma forms of Misaki and Erina are soon forgotten). As for Mikoto and Erina, Touma and Riku first meet them when both girls were being harassed by thugs. At first, both girls were impressed that he and Riku was the only one who was willing to come to their aid (even though she and Erina could have handled the thugs all by herself). Both girls then became annoyed by him after he and Riku accidentally insulted them, resulting in her discharging a powerful amount of electricity and the amount of water as a drill at the thugs as well as Touma and Riku, though he was unaffected because he used his right hand and unaffected to Riku because of his right hand that freezes any esper power, magic power, and other divine abilities and shatters it by squeezing the frozen object and his left is similar to imagine breaker. This became the catalyst that made her consider him someone she must beat and Erina that she will never lose too and must beat. For some time, Mikoto and Erina continually stalked Touma and Riku demanding them to fight both Mikoto and Erina, even though both Mikoto and Erina were still unaware of Touma's power of his right hand and Riku power of both his hands. Touma lives on the seventh floor of his apartment building and Riku also lives on the seventh floor but lives five doors away from his apartment building. Regarding his memory loss So far, only a few people know the truth about Touma's and Riku's memory loss. They are Heaven Canceller (who took care of Touma and Riku after the incident in which he suffered it), Terra of the Left (deduced it from Touma's lack of knowledge about Imagine Breaker and Riku about the Multi-Power), Misaka Mikoto and Erina Fukumoto (overheard the conversation between Touma and Terra and Riku and Subaru), Fiamma of the Right, Index (from Fiamma telling her), Kumokawa Seria (she implies this in the Love Letter SS, but it's unclear how she learned of this) and Mitsuari Ayu (she tells Misaki and Akeno that Touma's and Riku memories have been lost beyond their powers, but it's unclear how she learned of this). Shokuhou Misaki and Akeno Izanami also knows about Touma's and Riku's memory loss, but only about the one they suffered after he and Touma saved them in the past. Whether They're is aware of his last one or not is unknown. Category:Male Characters Category:Level 0 Espers Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Academy City Students Category:Kamijou Faction Members Category:Character with uncategorized ability